Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are the most widely used display device product at present. The LCD device uses liquid crystal layers of the liquid crystal panel to control the light transmittance of each pixel position, so that the LCD devices can correctly display images. Because the liquid crystal panel of the LCD display can not be self-luminous, it needs a backlight module to provide the light source for the liquid crystal panel, and then the LCD device achieves the displaying efficiency. The backlight module has a direct type and edge-light type. The so-called direct-type backlight module is the light source, such as cold-cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or light-emitting diode (LED), arrayed on the back side of the liquid crystal panel and lights emitted by the light source pass through optic films including a light guide plate, a diffuser board, a prism sheet and so on, in order to provide an even surface light. The so-called edge-light type backlight module is the light bar of the LED, disposed to the lateral side of the liquid crystal panel, while the light emits to the light guide plate and then transfers the linear light to an even surface light through the light guide plate.
The LCD device comprises three basic structures, i.e. a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module and a frame, wherein the frame is covered on outer edges of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module to carry internal components and provide the protection function. Presently, in the development of the LCD device techniques, the narrow bezel design of the LCD device providing greater view angle within a limited space is an appearance innovation of the LCD device. However, how to reliably fix the LCD panel and the backlight module to decrease the outer frame size of the liquid crystal module, even to achieve the appearance being with no bezel is one of the main problems in the techniques of the narrow bezel LCD device.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a narrow bezel light crystal display (LCD) module and a plastic frame to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.